Welcome To My Crazy Life
by CrystalClear98
Summary: Okay so me and my adopted dad were on the run from S.H.I.E.L.D, then the Avengers show up and I think, 'okay maybe life's gonna get interesting' and then BOOM. Fury shows up and starts talking about all this boring shit, my adopted dad's adopted brother shows up and there's a new enemy that they need my adopted dad to help kill, but they've encountered a problem. Yup, ME!
1. Prologue

**Okay so I know I have loads of stories on the go, but I have hit a dead end with my Merlin fic so I will only be updating Blizzard and this fic. Hope you enjoy, the first chapter will be up shortly :)**

Prologue

After the events in Manhattan Loki was sentenced to earth, stripped of his powers (except his immortality).

It was a cold, dark night and the air held the promise of snow. Loki wandered the streets of the small, English town he had fallen to, wondering what he was supposed to do. He was walking past an alleyway when he heard a child-like sob from behind a group of bins, he paused, decided he must have imagined it and went to continue walking. But there it was again. There was definitely someone in the alley, and as Loki peered behind the bins he saw a small girl, maybe 6 or 7 years old, shivering and crying. She had long, curly brown hair, liquid brown eyes and pale skin. When she saw Loki looking down at her in surprise she yelped and shrank back from him. The Loki who had tried to take over humanity had gone silent since his return to Asguard and remained so now, the Loki who still loved his family felt a surge of tenderness towards this mortal child.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you." Loki was almost surprised to find that he meant it.

"Everybody hurts me. I'm a monster." The words cut him like a knife.

_"You're my son, I wanted only to protect you from the truth."_

_"Why? Because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?!"_

"No, you're not a monster. And you shouldn't listen to anyone who says that you are." He said firmly, keeping his voice soft.

She flicked her hand upward and an empty Coca-Cola can rose up into the air. Loki watched in amazement. When she let it fall to the fall with a clatter she looked up at him and flinched away from him, almost as though she expected him to strike her.

"Someone has hit you haven't they?" Loki said, trying to keep the anger from his voice so as not to scare her.

"They said I was a bad girl, a freak, a monster. They said I deserved to die." The girl buried her face in her knees and wrapped her arms around herself.

"That's not true, you have an amazing gift, and you deserve a good, happy life, the same as any child." It took all Loki's self-control not to ask where these people were so that he could track them down and make them pay for what they had done to this little girl. "I'm Loki, what's your name?"

"Alexandra." She whispered into her knees.

"Well Alexandra, I won't hurt you, and I'll make sure no-one ever hurts you again."

She looked up at him and stared into his eyes for a minute, then looked puzzled.

"I can't hear your voice."

"My voice?" Loki asked, looking confused as to what she meant.

"Up here," she said pointing to his forehead. "Everyone has a voice up there, and I can't hear yours."

Loki suddenly realised that she meant his thoughts and looked at her in astonishment.

"But you're telling the truth, I know when people are lying." She said, looking at him without fear now. He smiled at her.

"You're sad." She said suddenly, alarming Loki slightly. "Why are you sad?"

"I did some bad things and now I won't have a chance to apologise." Loki had no idea why he'd just told her that, she would probably be afraid of him again now. But she merely looked at him with intrigue.

"What kind of bad things?"

"Very bad things, and now I have no-one. I said some nasty things and I hurt my family, even though I love them."

"My real family didn't want me, they left me when I was a baby. My adopted family didn't like me either, so I ran away."

And it was in this way that our story begins. A man with nothing scooping a little girl up into his arms. A young girl realising that she wasn't a monster and had nothing to fear.


	2. Chapter 1

**First things first I want to thank DirectionerMixer for favouriting and following this story :) especially as it's only been online for an hour at most!**

Chapter One

_10 years later…_

It was Agent Lowell's first month at S.H.I.E.L.D and so far it wasn't going well. After being hacked for the second time in two months Director Fury wanted to know who was hacking and where they were so that he could find out _why_ they were hacking S.H.I.E.L.D.

Unfortunately for Agent Lowell when he provided them with an address (a public library in a small town in Tennessee) the evidence was there but the suspect was not. By all accounts it was a teenage girl, about 16 years old, with brown hair and eyes. Not much to go on really. Apparently the same thing had happened last time, but still, Lowell was still frustrated. Director Fury had trusted him to find this hacker and he'd failed to find them in time. He sighed in anger and went to get another coffee.

* * *

"It, feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters and make fun of our exes uh ah uh ah. It, feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight, to fall in love with strangers uh ah uh ah. YEAH, we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time, it's miserable and magical, ooohhh yeah! Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time." I sang along with the radio whilst wiping up the dishes. Then Loki joined in for the chorus.

"UH OH! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M FEELING TWENNY-TWOOO! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF, YOU KEEP ME NEXT TO YOUUU! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME, BUT I BET YOU WANT TOOO! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF, WE JUST KEEP DANCING LIKE WE'RE, TWENNY-TWOOO-OO-OOO! TWENNY-TWOOO-OO-OOO!"

"It, seems like one of those nights, this place is too crowded, too many cool kids ("Who the hell is Taylor Swift anyway? Ewww." Loki said in a fake American accent) uh ah uh ah. It seems like one of those nights we ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming, instead of sleeping! YEAH! We're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way, it's miserable and magical OOOHH YEAH! Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks! It's time!"

"UH OH! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M FEELING TWENNY-TWOO! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF, YOU KEEP ME NEXT TO YOUU! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME, BUT I BET YOU WANT TOOO! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF, WE JUST KEEP DANCING LIKE WE'RE, TWENNY-TWOOO-OO-OOO! UH UH UH OOOHH! TWENNY-TWOOO! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOUU! TWENNY-TWOOO-OO-OOO! TWENNY-TWOOO-OO-OOO! IT FEELS LIKE ON OF THOSE NIGHTS, WE DITCH THE WHOLE SCENE! IT FEELS LIKE ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS, WE WON'T BE SLEEPING! IT FEELS LIKE ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS, YOU LOOK LIKE BAD NEWS I GOTTA HAVE YOU, I GOTTA HAVE YOOOUUU! OOOHHH, OOHHH. YEAH, EAH, EAH, EAH, EAH! I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I'M FEELING TWENNY-TWOO! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF, YOU KEEP ME NEXT YOUUU! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ME, BUT I BET YOU WANT TOOO! EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT IF, WE JUST KEEP DANCING LIKE WE'RE, TWENNY-TWOOO-OO-OOO! WO-OH-OAH! TWENNY-TWOOO-OO-OOO! TWENNY-TWOOO-OO-OOO! YEAH, YEAH! TWENNY-TWOOO-OO-OOO! IT FEELS LIKE ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS, WE DITCH THE WHOLE SCENE, IT FEELS LIKE ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS, WE WON'T BE SLEEPING! IT FEELS LIKE ONE OF THOSE NIGHTS, YOU LOOK LIKE BAD NEWS, I GOTTA HAVE YOU! I GOTTA HAVE YOOOUUU!" We fell about the kitchen laughing like a couple of crazy people.

"Oh…my…god! It never gets old!" I managed to say through laughter as I wiped away my tears. Loki sat at a stool by the breakfast bar, laughing away. He shook his head.

"Never!"

I walked out of the house, still wiping away tears of laughter. I made my towards the old-fashioned diner I worked at part time. We'd been there a week and already people knew us. Loki had already made his reputation as a handy-man, a jack-of-all-trades. He went by Luke so as to avoid suspicion and S.H.I.E.L.D. People knew me as Alex, the home-schooled kid who worked at the diner. I was okay with that reputation, I could have been known as the home-schooled slut (which Loki would _not_ have been pleased about), and so I was glad to be almost anonymous.

When I reached the diner I went around the back and pegged my denim jacket on my allotted coat peg. I put on my apron and went to receive my orders from Janet, who runs the diner. Her family have owned the place for years, since the 1920's to be precise. She pours her heart into the place, like everyone before her.

"8 o'clock on the dot, I'm impressed Alex!" she said jokingly. I was always on time, so it was a running joke that she would pretend to be surprised. She winked at me. "You're out front today, on table duty." I nodded and walked through to the front of the diner and began clearing the tables of empty coffee mugs, dirty plates and cutlery. I took it all out back and dumped it next to Sarah, who looked at it in disgust.

"Don't stay in small towns, Alex, you'll end up like me, stuck here forever on washing up duty." She advised grimly. I stopped smiling to frown at her.

"Make your own decisions Sarah! Take control of your own destiny!" I chastised her. Then I smiled at her and walked back through to the front with a load of clean cutlery and fresh napkins. I refilled the salt and pepper pots, the ketchup and mustard bottles and put out the new bbq sauce bottles.

I took orders from the all the usual customers. Alan, who worked over the road in the garage, did the overnight shift there and always came for a full breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns and beans.

"The usual?" I didn't even need to ask anymore. He grinned like I was his favourite person in the whole world.

"You know me too well, Alex!"

Then there was Joe, he worked on a construction site down the road (they were building an adventure park) and always had a bacon roll with brown sauce _and _ketchup.

"Thank you Your Majesty!" He said jokingly as I brought out his bacon roll. He had called me that since he first heard me speak.

_"My god! It's Lincolnville's very own Queen of England!"_

So now he treats me like royalty, which is a right laugh 'cause there are chavs in Essex more ladylike than me.

Then there's Carlos and Debbie, the little old married couple who always come to the diner for breakfast as they can't be bothered to cook in the morning, and a few other randoms.

By the time my shift ended it was lunch time, I popped by the bakery on the way home and bought a baguette and some pâté from the little convenience store. When I got home Loki was out, presumably working.

I cut myself off a piece of baguette and smothered it in pâté. I sat on the counter and ate it whilst looking around me. It wasn't big, that place, but it didn't need to be, there was only two of us after all. It was surprisingly neat too, considering that we'd only moved in a week ago. But then again, we didn't have much stuff.

A loud meow brought me out of my boredom and I smiled. We'd been in France when I'd rescued an abandoned kitten. It was tiny and completely black, not a white hair in sight. I'd fallen in love with it and begged Loki to let me keep it, eventually he had given in. But that didn't mean he loved the little kitten like I did. In fact he didn't even remotely like my new pet. He tolerated the kitten (who I named Gemini) only because it made me happy to have something to look after, other than myself of course.

I poured some cat biscuits into his bowl and gave him some fresh water. Then I continued being bored. It was 2 o'clock in the afternoon, which meant that I had 2 more hours of boredom 'til Loki got home. We didn't have a TV because we moved around a lot and there was no point setting one up then moving and having to set it up again. Besides they took up valuable space in the pick-up truck which could be used for more important things, such as leg room. Nothing remotely interesting was happening on the internet so the laptop was about as helpful as squirrel in that situation.

I'm not good with dealing with boredom, leave me on my own for 20 minutes in complete boredom and I will bring down a house (trust me, Loki learnt that the hard way), leave me alone in boredom for _2_ _hours_ and I could very well start the Apocalypse. Which is why I left the house and wandered around town for the next 2 hours. I deal with boredom a lot better when I'm around people or just walking around.

When I got back at around 4 o'clock Loki was asleep on the sofa. I smiled and thought about my options here, I could either jump up and down on his stomach so that he'd wake up and make dinner, or I could make dinner myself and leave him to sleep. I sighed as my conscience made me creep into the kitchen and start making steak with stuffed mushrooms. The smell would wake him up at some point anyway. Nobody can resist the smell of cooking steak and mushrooms.

I was just finishing cooking the steak when Loki came in, bleary eyed and practically drooling at the mouth.

"Conscience win out again?" He asked me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yup."

"Thank goodness, I hate it when it doesn't. You jumping up and down on my stomach is not pleasant." He said looking relieved, I laughed and he started setting the table. I got out 2 plates and started serving up dinner.

We didn't know that at that moment Thor had returned to earth and was at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters with some not very good news.

* * *

"What do you mean there's a guy worse than Loki coming to take over our planet?!" Director Fury was furious. There was no other way to describe him at that moment. Thor sat there looking quite worried. The other Avengers were also gathered around the conference table.

"How do we defeat this Thanos then? There has to be some way to stop him right?" Tony asked, refusing to believe that there was no way to defeat this new villain.

"I do not know, but there is someone who might." Thor was carefully choosing his words now.

"Who?" Clint asked suspiciously.

"My brother. We would also need his magic to help us."

"Well get your Asguardian butt back to Asguard and get him then!" Tony cried like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bad idea!" Clint yelled.

"It's the only idea we've got." Bruce pointed out, and Clint began to sulk, Natasha to frown and Steve assumed his 'thinking face', which was basically a frown.

Thor was also frowning now.

"It is not that simple, Loki was banished here 10 of your Midguardian years ago, but Heimdall hasn't been able to see him since he got here."

They all gaped at Thor. Steve spoke first.

"You mean to tell us that your brother has been on earth for _10 years,_ and hasn't caused any kind of chaos once." He said slowly and carefully.

"He has been stripped of all his powers, except immortality."

"So how could he help us if he hasn't got his magic?" Bruce asked. Thor produced a small wooden box with swirling patterns carved around the edges.

"If I open this box in his presence Loki will have his powers back."

Everyone went silent for a moment.

"I suppose we had better start trying to find him then."

"Heimdall says that Loki has been in a place called Jackson, Tennessee recently, he believes that Loki has since left that place but we might find out where he went from there."

Fury looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Jackson, Tennessee is where we were hacked from, a little public library. Could be a coincidence, could be linked. Guess you'll find out."

**Review please!**

**Over and out!**


End file.
